Noon
by purpleviolets
Summary: Monday's NoonArthur Penhaglion SLASH


Noon

Disclaimer: Unless I have millions stashed away from my book sales, and a personality crisis I think that I'm not Garth Nix, and I apologize to him for defiling his series with my terrible fanfiction, but I do believe he has some subliminal message in his books!

Author's Notes: Monday's Noon (previously Monday's Dusk) x Arthur Penhaligon, mentions of Monday's Dusk x Monday's Dawn.

* * *

Sitting in his leather chair in Monday's Dayroom Arthur thought about his old life. He wanted things to be normal again._ Normal _as in listening to his parents have sex at night and blocking his ears because he thought that listening to your parents having sex is a form of child abuse. _Normal _is his siblings teasing him, but deep down inside they don't really mean it. _Normal _is having to worry about having asthma attacks not having to sort out other messes, and worrying about Days stealing his Keys away from him. He wished he could go home, back home, to sanity and where everyone addressed him as Arthur not 'Milord' or 'Sir' or 'Master' or 'Lord Arthur'.

An abrupt knock on the door jolted Arthur from his depressing thoughts.

"Come in," He commanded

The door opened, revealing Noon holding a large stack of paper, a contract of 1000 pages, meant for Arthur to sign and read. Upon seeing the papers, Arthur groaned inwardly, knowing he was going to _have_ to go through them all.

Noon walked over to Lord Arthur's desk and dumped the pile onto his Master's desk.

"Milord, these papers are for you to sign,"

Seeing Arthur's crestfallen face, Noon quickly reassured his Master that he would not have to read all this information.

"You need not to waster your time reading through this pile sir, for I have summarized all that is in these contracts so that you can understand what these contracts mean without having to spend forever having to read them."

Arthur sighed in relief and shot Noon a grateful grin. He was beginning to depend more on Noon, and liking him the most out of all his servants. Noon was patient and understanding, gentle and reassuring. He helped Arthur to adjust to all his duties and understand all the rules of the House. He enjoyed Noon's company and did not feel awkward or out of place with him, unlike he sometimes did with his other servants. He appreciated the fact the Noon does not use Arthur for his own personal gain like and supports his new Master freely.

Noon sat down across from Arthur and began reading from a notepad with his summary of the contract written on it. His deep reassuring voice beckoning Arthur to sleep, Arthur, not wanting to insult Noon by falling asleep while he was talking, tried his best to stay awake. Pinching himself, rubbing his eyes, he even thought of holding his eyes open with his fingers, but he realized he'd like very silly. Arthur was already pooped, after seen thousands of Denizen today and within mere moments his head slumped on the table and sleep claimed him.

Noon, realizing his Master was slumped across the desk and obviously exhausted there would be no point in wasting his breath in continuing to read and bothering to attempt to wake Arthur. He closed his notebook and tucked it into one of his robes. He scooped his young master up and carried him from Monday's Dayroom into Lord Arthur's tent outside. He pulled aside the tent flap and walked inside with Arthur in his arms. He gently pulled back the covers and after removing his Master's shoes he lay Arthur beneath the covers and pulled them up to his chin. Noon bent down and laid a chaste kiss to Arthur's forehead.

"Sweet Dreams, Milord." Noon whispered lovingly into Arthur's ear before sweeping out of the tent towards his own.

Noon liked his young master Arthur, he was much better than the last. He treated everyone with equality, had a very big heart and unlike Mister Monday, Arthur treated Noon like a friend, not a loser peasant who would take abuse and punishments. Recently though, he began to notice things about Arthur which made him

He liked the fact that Arthur was unbiased, fair and kind. Every time he saw Arthur he felt this new found sense of appreciation and admiration. How Arthur was brave and determined, even while facing the Days. How he was coping with having the clean up all the Day's messes and restoring the House to its previous state. He felt love, lust and passion for Arthur, something which he hadn't felt for anyone,in a very long time.

He had been disgusted with himself at first, for falling in love with his Master, but he'd grown used to the feeling. He collapsed into his bed, thoughts of Arthur swirling in his mind. He looked down into his lap to see an obscene tent had formed. Sighing, he reached down to take care of his problem. His hand started an unbelievably fast pace, desperate to bring him release as fast as possible. Noon moaned and his head lolled back, he stroked himself a few more times and then he finally reached his peak, whimpering as he hit the clouds and then came crashing back down. He was glad for the material that the tent was made of was soundproof. He collapsed and in a puddle of sated mush on the bed. He'd clean up the mess later…

Arthur woke to a splitting headache. He fell out of bed when he realized that he was somewhere strange. He was supposed to be in the office, listening to Noon's summary of the contract. He guessed that he had fallen asleep and smiling sheepishly he realized that it must have been Noon who carried him into bed and he was currently in his tent. He was glad Noon had let him sleep, unlike Dame Primus who would have rudely awoken him and reprimanded him. He changed clothes since the ones he was presently wearing were rumpled and wrinkled. He guessed it was quite early in the morning since everyone was still asleep. Even though Denizen didn't need to sleep, they still rested during the night like mortals. He groaned at the thought of today, Saturday, since everyone would be bustling about trying to finish all the odds and ends so that they could rest tomorrow, on Sunday. It was the only day everyone in the house could expect some peace and quiet. Arthur quietly padded to Noon's tent, surprisingly he was awake, and hadn't expected Arthur.

"Thanks, Noon."

"My pleasure, Milord."

Arthur smiled and approached Noon, sitting down on the end of the bed opposite Noon, who was propped up against the pillows.

"Can we uh, talk?" Arthur said lamely, he just wanted to spend more time with Noon.

"Sure, Maste.r"

"Please don't call me that Noon, 'Arthur' will be sufficient."

"Arthur then," Noon amended

"What was bothering you Arthur?"

"Nothing really, I uh, just wanted to talk….."

"About…" Noon prompted

Arthur pondered for a moment, wondering if he should tell Noon about how he felt, but if what if Noon didn't feel the same way and would be offended and then Arthur wouldn't have anyone to confide in….

Noon broke the ice by saying "Arthur, I have something to confess, I cannot keep it within me any longer. What I have to say next may shock you, and I would understand if you would remove my position but I can't hide it any longer."

"I have something to confess too, Noon."

"I'm in love with you Arthur." "I love you, so much Noon." They both said in unison. Arthur's eyes widened until they were as big as dinner plates. Noon, obviously shocked couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"I love you because you are patient and caring, I know that I can trust you to protect me." Arthur said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you so much Arthur, you are fair, courageous, kind and you treat me like a friend, not a servant." Noon replied.

Arthur pushed Noon down against the headboard and kissed him, putting all his passion into the kiss. Noon's eyes immediately slipped shut and a moan rose in his throat. He wrapped arms around Arthur's slim shoulders and held his Master closer to him, deepening the kiss with a soft mewl. He felt another shiver run down his spine and his erection twitched as sparks lit up behind his eyelids.

Arthur loved the taste of Noon, he became dangerously close to actually becoming drunk off of it. He just couldn't get enough. He felt the arousal that belonged to Noon twitch against his stomach, felt the moans and mewls that his escaped his mouth. It was almost too much.

"Toads Tongues!" Suzy swore.

Noon and Arthur broke apart.

"I was lookin' for Artie but he wasn't in 'is tent so I figured he was 'talkin' to you, I'm terribly sorry" Suzy profusely apologized.

Noon's and Arthur's faces were as red as tomatoes and were as warm as the Sun, in fact you could probably fry eggs on them too.


End file.
